A hash function is a well-defined procedure or mathematical function for turning data into a relatively small integer value (referred to as a hash value), which is typically distributed across a range known as a hash range. In network traffic applications, for example, a hash function may generate a hash value for each incoming data packet for use in load balancing. In turn, the incoming data packets are grouped and processed according to their corresponding hash value.